


Blood flowers

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Unrequited Love, Yamahiji, hijiyama, maybe turns into love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: The AU where those suffering with unrequited love slowly die from an infection in their lungs that cause them to cough out blood and flowers.





	1. Chapter 1

The moment yamazaki stood before the shinesengumi bathroom's rackety white sink, crimson patterns of blood swirling down, delicate flower petals following, he resigned to his fate. The fate that follows those with unrequited love. It was only logical that his love wasn't returned after all a character such as himself isn't one to be recognized. Let alone admired or loved, embraced. Sometimes forgotten, at most left on the side lines.  
So here he was awaiting death by a disease that infects the lungs of people who love but aren't loved back, asphyxiation by flowers, blood and rejection. 

White knuckled hands gripping the edge of the sink he watched the blood dripping from his mouth staining his reflection in the water. The spy's concentration on the tinted flower water was interrupted as another shinesengumi officer stepped into the dimly lit bathroom. Drousely raising his head he met a pair of midnight blue eyes who's colour matched the flowers that were currently strewn across the sink and floor dripping in blood.

"Fokshou"

As of now yamazaki considered this moment the worst timed moment to ever happen in the whole of his existence. Because before him was the demon vice chief of the shinsengumi the man who took his heart and soon his life.

"Yamazaki you-"

"Are d-dying" yamazaki stuttered before quickly fishing the flowers out from the sink and shoving them into the bin.

"Is it the robot maid?" Hijikata demanded

"No" He paused washing the blood down the sink before flickering his eyes towards the exit. "It's someone else"

"Will you tell them"

"N-no"

Hijikata flashed the shorter man a dark look. " they're killing you, your not going to do anything about it?"

Yamasaki meekly advanced towards the exit cringing at the ache beneath his ribs  
"I can't"  
before the vice chief could interject yamazaki emitted a quiet goodnight and disappeared down the hallway. The spy had no intention of letting the blue eyed swordsman know of his feelings or acting on them for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun spilled it's golden glow on the headquarters that morning, yamazaki discreetly muffled his raspy coughs in his pillow and prepared himself for babnington practice.

The Swinging of his racket became a harder task as his lungs protested with the movement. With a sigh he noticed everyone else swinging their swords with a hurried determination...huh?

"YAMAZAKIIII"

A foot suddenly impacted him in the chest. he went flying, racket flinging off somewhere as he slammed into the ground and rolled. Yamasaki's chest radiated with pain as he lay face fist in the dirt. Wheezing at the sudden loss of oxygen he shakily pulled himself to his knees and forced himself to take a few excruciating breaths. 

The pain hurt much more than it should have, to avoid any unneeded suspicion from anyone. He stood up again ready for the next barrage of fokshou's babnington punishing attacks.

...that never came

Confused yamazaki gazed up towards the offender, he was distracted spitting insults at okita taichou. Relived the spy fished his racket from a bush and retreated to the shinengumi building to do some paperwork, oblivious to the side glance that Hijikata gave him.

```

The brunet spy sat in seiza flipping through piles of folders stacked high enough that yamazaki was led to believe that someone was secretly dumping their paperwork onto his pile. With a tired sigh he sluggishly begun reading info on his most likely next mission.  
What was he expecting, really. Special treatment? Yamazaki sighed once again unable to concentrate. Hijikata-San knew he wasn't in good condition and still planted a kick right to his ribs anyway... Well if fokshou didn't do it it would have seemed odd... Even so. It was harsh 

He batted away his thoughts and continued to try and analyze the information in front of him. ' gang boss Maru was sighted in kubokshou district conversing with another suspicious individual - reason unknown'

Kobokshou district... He massaged his temples he's had enough stress for now only to have to go there, were things always go bad for him.


End file.
